<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于PTSD by jinhuazhong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735106">关于PTSD</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong'>jinhuazhong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cliffhanger (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhuazhong/pseuds/jinhuazhong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在他们出生入死干掉了劫匪之后，Gabe和Hal进了医院。等他们出院以后，Hal告诉Gabe他跟他的主治医生搞到一起了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabe/Hal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于PTSD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘿。”Hal从门口鬼鬼祟祟的探出头，医生和护士都不在，屋里只有Gabe一个人，而且他正醒着，躺在床上看着天花板发呆。</p><p>Hal的一边腿上还打着夹板，但他还是比Gabe伤的轻一点，Gabe被直升机接下山才发现他的肋骨断了两根，大概就是在他被直升机吊着使劲往山上撞的时候弄的，万幸那两根骨头是平断开的，没有很大的变形，起码没刺伤他的内脏，但他还是被勒令卧床休养。</p><p>Hal住在另一个病房，跟Gabe隔一层楼，他的腿旧伤复发，所以他的主治医师也不让他乱跑。他们大概有一个星期没见过了，隔着一层楼，音讯全无，因为Jessie也没有多少时间过来——只有她没有受伤，所以她跟FBI去了丹佛录口供，她还得帮Frank办理身后事，并且安慰他的儿子Karl，以及暂时打理那个小小的救援站。</p><p>Hal一瘸一拐的溜进来，坐到床前的椅子上，然后他靠在椅子背上长出了一口气，“哥们，这他妈可比逃过一群亡命之徒的看管还要难，”他说，“简（Jean）根本不让我下床。”</p><p>“谁？”Gabe问，“你什么时候多了个管家婆？”</p><p>“不，是我的主治医师，”Hal说，“只是个玩笑，是让（Jean），比利时裔，你知道他们也说法语的吧？”</p><p>“不知道，”Gabe回答，“我高中的地理课都用来睡觉了。”他说话的时候，Hal拖了拖凳子，坐的离他更近一点，然后掀开被子凑近去看他的伤。Gabe能肯定Hal什么都看不到，因为他的肚子被缠的像木乃伊一样，但他能感觉到Hal带着热度的身体靠近了，他觉得伤口有点痒，但他自己也不知道为什么。</p><p>这时候病房的门开了，一个高个男人走了进来，他轮廓挺深，黑发黑眼，而且长得相当结实。说实话要不是他套着一身白色的医生袍，Gabe真要以为他是个同行，就也是登山运动员什么的。</p><p>他直接走到Hal身边，而后者往椅子上一靠，捂着额头呻吟了一声，“拜托，Jean，你在我身上装了什么该死的追踪器吗？就之前那伙人装在箱子里那种。”</p><p>而Jean回答，“非要说的话，我以前上战场的时候接受过追踪训练。”这也部分的解释了为什么他看起来壮的像头熊，他接着说，“这个时间你应该在床上躺着，Hal，而且你的复健课里不包括上下楼梯。”</p><p> </p><p>理亏的Hal很快被他的医生弄走了，他一边走还一边努力回头对躺着的Gabe做着鬼脸，等他们出去了，Gabe又开始对着天花板发呆。说实话他并没有什么事做，而且他困得要死，可是他不想睡着。</p><p>他这一个星期以来的睡眠基本充满了噩梦，每天梦见不同的人死去，Frank，跳伞兄弟，Jessie，最多的是Hal。而其中最难受的部分是在梦里他又吊在那根钢缆上，然后他发现这次他拉着Hal的手，而且那手套又一次打滑了，他眼睁睁看着Hal一点一点滑下去，接着再一身冷汗醒过来。</p><p>他咨询了他的主治医生，得到的回复是，“PTSD，你迟点可能会需要个心理医生”。</p><p>他不知道Hal是否也有同样的问题，可能他的问题更多。</p><p>那一天迟一些的时候Jessie出现了，还带着Frank的儿子Karl。他也是个飞行机师，而且他刚刚决定来这里工作，填补Frank的空缺，Jessie帮他收拾了Frank的办公室和小屋。所以他们这个小队又勉强的凑起来了。</p><p> </p><p>Hal的腿可能没有什么太严重的问题了，因为之后他经常会出现，通常是被他那个像登山运动员的医生扶过来，然后他会跟Gabe聊会天，随便什么，关于那天他是如何在悬崖边干掉了一个劫匪，或者今天有暴风雪多亏公园已经封了之类的。大概过个二十分钟左右Jean就会出现把他弄回去。</p><p>Jessie现在每天都会来看他们，每次都带着Karl一起。即使Gabe也不得不承认，Karl是个挺不错的人，他以前在一家飞行俱乐部做教练，Frank去世后他就来了这，他在度过了最初的艰难时期之后，决定留在这里接替他父亲的工作，帮助更多的人。</p><p>“Frank肯定也会乐意看到的。”他说</p><p>他话不怎么多，但是总能让听的人高兴，就像Frank还在的时候一样。这点就比Gabe和Hal都强，而且如果把他们俩放在一起，大概会约等于烦人的平方。</p><p> </p><p>Gabe的噩梦随着时间推移稍微好了一点，但还是断断续续，而且他总是梦见Hal蹲下来，给他系上绳子并且小声说，抓到机会就逃走，别管我，然后Hal就消失了，而他翻遍整个雪山都找不到。</p><p>Gabe始终没有去看心理医生，他觉得这会逐渐过去的，既然他的问题是Hal，而Hal还活着，那就不是个问题。</p><p>Hal在两个星期之后出院了，Gabe还要多躺两个星期。没多久他也出院了，但是他还不能马上回去登山，他需要一段时间的休息，而且是带薪假。而Hal说，“你干嘛不躺在家里，每天看看雪山什么的，”于是他也就这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>他出院的当天Jessie就搬到另一间屋子去了。“记得吗，你走了八个月呢，而且你回来的时候还想收拾东西走人，”她说，“我有权认为我们已经进到分手阶段。”Gabe起初以为她只是在开玩笑或者赌气，但当她在另一间屋子住了两个礼拜之后，他才意识到Jessie是来真的了。</p><p>“我们得谈谈，Jessie。”Gabe说，“我承认我之前不告而别确实有问题，可是我以为在雪山上之后，这已经过去了？”</p><p>但Jessie回答，“我早就不在生那个的气了，不明白的是你，Gabe，你需要个心理医生。”</p><p>“我没事，”他说，“我们都活着，PTSD很快就会过去。”</p><p>Jessie深深的看了他一眼，并且说，“恐怕我没法这么认为。”</p><p>起码Jessie还没把他赶出去，所以他们虽然陷入了莫名其妙的僵局，但他相信事情总是会有转机的。</p><p> </p><p>转机很快出现了，坏的那种。</p><p>圣诞节的时候，Hal邀请了他们去他家吃晚饭。六点钟的时候，他们开车去了，当Gabe去敲门的时候，来开门的人是Jean，那个比利时裔医生，而Gabe不明白为什么他会出现在这。</p><p>Hal从厨房里走出来，他还穿着一条可笑的围裙，然后他跟Jessie打招呼，“嗨，美人，带着你的野兽来了？”</p><p>Jessie看了Gabe一眼说，“不是我的野兽。”但她没拒绝被称作美人，也没反驳野兽，这让Hal笑的更开心了，然后他说，“Jean（简），你们都认识的。”Jean回头看了他一眼，他才改口说，“Jean（让）”。</p><p>他们之间的气氛似乎有点过分微妙，这让Gabe的胃似乎沉下去了一些，但他极力忽视了。</p><p> </p><p>晚饭的火鸡很成功，他们吃完就一直坐在那大声说着笑话。Jean显然是个沉默寡言的人，但他在他们讲到登山的话题时也开始参与进来，而Gabe惊讶的发现他似乎是个专家。</p><p>他的确是，因为他提到他每年都到他们的公园来几次，而且他了解其中一部分相当艰险的地形，但Gabe从来没见过他，这显然表示他每次都能全身而退。</p><p>十点钟的时候，Gabe他们决定回去了，Hal站起来去送他们，Jean也跟着站起来，但他显然没有任何要走的意思，而是跟着Hal去送他们，就像他也是主人之一一样，这让Gabe的胃里沉甸甸的像是塞满了铅块，但他什么都没说。</p><p>回去的路上他一直在发呆，而Jessie也没说话，离开了刚才的气氛，他们似乎就不知道该说什么好了。他们俩走进家门的时候，Jessie说，“嗯，我猜Hal跟Jean在一起了？”</p><p>Gabe看了她一眼，确定她不是在开玩笑。Jessie耸了耸肩，“咱们聊天的时候Jean的手一直放在Hal的大腿上，我从洗手间回来的时候看到的。”</p><p>Gabe立刻回答，“是吗？那么十个月前为了sarah对我大喊大叫差点想要杀了我的是谁？”然后他就往自己的房间走过去，而Jessie在他身后说，“Gabe，知道吗？你看上去很强大，但其实你永远在逃避。”</p><p>他停下来回答说，“实际上，我不觉得我有什么可逃避的。”</p><p>“哦，那之前离开了八个月音信全无的是谁？”Jessie学着他刚才的口气说，“还有你的PTSD，Gabe，那些噩梦都是关于Hal的，对吗？”</p><p>Gabe看着她说不出话来，他不明白Jessie为什么会知道，后者则皱着眉看着他，“你做噩梦时会叫Hal的名字，一星期起码四次，我在隔壁都能听见，你真应该庆幸他住在两公里以外。”</p><p>可笑的结论，因为这他妈的跟他是否在逃避现实一点关系都没有——但是Jessie不想理他了，她把外套丢在沙发上，自己也走回房间去了。</p><p> </p><p>当天晚上Gabe始终睡不着，他躺在那来来回回的翻身，像一块放在平底锅上的薄饼，最后他走到窗前拉开窗帘，点缀着寒星的深蓝色天空和远处的白色雪山稍微安抚了他的烦躁，最后他终于睡着了，而且罕见的没有做任何噩梦。</p><p> </p><p>第二天一早Jessie就去了他们的小站点——即使是圣诞节也需要有人值班，Gabe待在家里，但他完全没有办法静下心来看看电视或者读本书什么的，他一直在想着昨天Jessie说的关于Hal和Jean的事情。到十点钟的时候，他终于坐不住了，然后他决定去Hal家里。</p><p>Jessie开走了卡车，所以他决定征用她的马，这真是挺可笑的，因为他看上去就像个要去翻越阿尔卑斯山的罗马士兵，考虑到他的意大利血统。</p><p>Hal正在院子里试图堆一个看起来怪模怪样的雪人，Gabe骑着马刚刚走到院子门口就被一个雪球打中了脸，而Hal在喊，“士兵们，罗马人已经到了我们的土地上了。”</p><p>Gabe干巴巴的回答，“你好啊，汉尼拔将军。”</p><p>然后更多的雪球砸到了他的身上，他不得不跳下来躲在马后边并且开始还击，他们俩打了一会，直到他们都气喘吁吁，并排躺在雪地上，而Hal还不忘记抓起一个雪球按在他脸上，并且哈哈大笑。</p><p>接下来他们两个爬起来走进屋子，脱掉沾满雪的外套，Hal在厨房里找到了一点吐司和昨天剩下的火鸡，所以他给他们做了点火鸡三明治，然后他们坐在壁炉旁边取暖并且吃午饭。</p><p>他们一开始只是在随便的开玩笑，但是当他们说到伤口和医生的时候，Hal主动开口了，他说，“哦，我在跟Jean约会。”</p><p>Gabe忽然觉得他的三明治吃起来味道有点怪，像是有点酸又有点苦，他勉强咽下去，然后斜着眼看Hal，“但是，Sarah？”</p><p>Hal的脸几乎立刻笼上了阴影，他似乎还是没有彻底走出来，这可能需要更长的时间，Gabe有点后悔提起Sarah，这事曾经给他们造成了八个月的隔阂，虽然他们现在又和好了，但也许不应该这么快去触碰这些伤口。</p><p>但最终Hal回答，” PTSD，跟Jean在一起会让我觉得安全，因为我不用再担心有人因为跟我在一起而失去什么了。”他甚至开了个玩笑，” 当然，Jessie也行，要是你不介意的话。” </p><p>照他这么说，他最应该跟Gabe搞在一起，但Gabe忽略了这个念头，假装他根本没想到，然后他说，“你这是逃避，Hal，以后呢？等PTSD过去了再去换个女人吗？”</p><p>“为什么？”Hal端着杯子，漫不经心的回答，“没准我挺喜欢他呢？”</p><p>这让Gabe觉得他的脑子里似乎有什么正在烧起来，“就在上个月，你还为了sarah差点把我丢下山，”他说，“然后到了这个月，你他妈的告诉我你要跟一个男人搞上了？”</p><p>而Hal显然也生气了，“我乐意跟谁上床是我自己的事，哥们，”他说，“你在Jessie之前约会过多少姑娘？我不记得我当时有他妈的指手画脚过！”</p><p>他们都站起来瞪着对方，谁也不肯让步，最后Gabe站起来，穿上大衣直接推门出去了，而Hal也没有挽留他。</p><p> </p><p>第二天是Gabe值班，他到办公室的时候，Hal已经到了，但他完全没搭理Gabe，所以Gabe也没说话，这好像又回到了他们因为Sarah而濒临绝交的那段时间，而Gabe不知道这次又要什么样的契机他们才能重新走出来。</p><p>他们的冷战一直持续到新年后，所以这个新年所有人过得都不好，Hal不愿意跟Gabe说话，Gabe也在生气，而Jessie不想当他们的传声筒，所以她躲到了Karl的办公室去。Karl一直在画一幅画，他的绘画天赋肯定不是来自于Frank，因为他画的相当好，简直可以做成明信片了。</p><p>他们的冷战又持续了一个星期，直到有一天，Gabe跟Jessie共用的卡车坏了，而Jessie招呼都没打一声就坐着Karl的车走了，等她到家了才打电话告诉Gabe，所以他要么去坐Hal的车，要么就自己走下山去。</p><p>这会Hal已经在穿外套了，而Gabe不得不走过去对他说，“Jessie回家了，我要搭个车。”</p><p>Hal看了他一眼，什么都没说，所以Gabe默认他同意了。他跟着上了车，Hal转过去面向另一边，开始他以为Hal不想跟他说话，过了一会他发现Hal鼓起的颧骨，才意识到Hal是在偷笑。他大概挺得意的，因为不管怎么说Gabe先低头了，但Gabe没揭穿他。</p><p>他们沉默了一路，到家的时候Gabe才说，“路上小心，Hal，明天见。”</p><p>Hal回答，“明天见。”</p><p>然后第二天他们俩又跟没事一样开始说话了，但他们谁也没提起Jean的事，Gabe很珍惜他们又和好了，所以即使他仍然觉得这是个问题，但他忍住了。</p><p> </p><p>二月里的一天，Jessie忽然对Gabe说，“我想我们已经分手了对吧，”而Gabe完全不知道应该回答什么。Jessie接着说，“所以我应该可以去约会吧？”</p><p>Gabe回答，“如果你乐意的话。”但他还是追问了一句，“所以，是谁？”</p><p>而他也得到了回答，“Karl。”他早该想到的。</p><p>但Gabe惊讶的发现，他并没有觉得怎么难受，这可能是因为他们早就字面意义上分开了两个月，更别提之前他还消失了八个月。</p><p> </p><p>第二天他们到基站的时候，Hal正跟Karl对峙，而他们俩不得不冲上去一人拉住一个。Hal一看到他们立刻大声说，“Jessie，我真他妈希望是自己看错了，昨天你不是跟这个家伙在餐厅里跳舞。”</p><p>而Jessie回答，“你一点没看错，Hal，那是因为我早就跟你旁边这个家伙分手了，我乐意跟谁跳舞就跟谁跳舞。”</p><p>这让Hal震惊的看向Gabe，而Karl立刻把Jessie拉到身后，他还不太清楚之前的事，但他本能的想保护Jessie，看起来起码Jessie眼光还不赖。</p><p>Gabe把Hal拉出去，外边还是很冷，而且Hal没穿大衣，所以他们俩躲到直升机里，他一关上门Hal立刻问他，“他妈的发生了什么？”</p><p>“嗯，Jessie把我甩了，因为她觉得我八个月音讯全无，而且这事已经两个月了。从我出院的时候，”他耸耸肩，“她只是还没把我赶出去。”</p><p>Hal看上去完全惊呆了，“什——什么？在雪山上你们俩不还是好好的？”</p><p>“别问我，我永远搞不懂女人在想什么。”Gabe回答，“她说我总是在逃避，还有PTSD什么的，”他含含糊糊的说。</p><p>这让Hal歪头笑了一下，他说，“所以别告诉我你也有同样的问题。”他看上去有点得意，可能他觉得之前Gabe对他的指责都站不住脚了。</p><p>他的蓝眼睛闪着光，Gabe傻盯着他，完全不记得要说什么。可能Gabe面无表情的样子看上去过于严肃，Hal大概以为他有点不高兴了，所以他迅速转移了话题，“那你接下来打算怎么办？”</p><p>Gabe回答，“在她赶走我之前搬出去。”，然后他下意识的问，“你能收留我一段吗？”他说完就后悔了，因为他想起了Jean的事，他不确定他能看着Jean在他面前把手搭到Hal的大腿上无动于衷。</p><p>但是Hal给了他肯定的回答，“来吧，但是你得帮忙做家务。”</p><p> </p><p>然后事情就这么决定了，他收拾东西的时候Jessie站在旁边一脸复杂的看着他，最后她说，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>Gabe则回答，“你没什么要抱歉的，这是我的错，Jessie，你有权选择。”</p><p>Jessie走过来抱了抱他，帮他把他那一点东西搬上卡车，然后开车载他去Hal家。</p><p>Hal抱着胳膊站在门口看着他们，等Jessie走了他就开始嘲笑Gabe，“被主人抛弃了？无家可归的小狗狗。”</p><p>Gabe威胁的看了他一眼，他就笑起来，并且帮Gabe把行李搬进去。</p><p> </p><p>搬到Hal家带来了意想不到的好处，Gabe的PTSD几乎立刻痊愈了，他再也不做那些噩梦了，可能因为现在他潜意识里清楚Hal就躺在隔壁，而且他是安全的，所以这些问题就自己自动消失了。</p><p>但是之后在基站他们几个过了一段很是尴尬的日子，几乎谁看到谁都很尴尬，但是这不是任何一个人的错，而且他们的日子还得继续。在出了几次救援任务之后，他们的关系都缓和多了，Gabe和Hal开始叫Karl哥们，事情都开始向好的方向发展。</p><p> </p><p>起初Jean还来过Hal家里几次，但是没有住在这，他最后一次出现的时候，Gabe看到他跟Hal在门口争吵，而且他似乎听到了自己的名字，以及一些不可描述的脏话。所以他假装有事从后门溜走了。</p><p>他在屋后的树林里坐了半个小时，研究那的青苔是如何生长的，直到一双户外靴出现在他视线里。他抬起头，看到Hal的蓝眼睛专注的看着他，Gabe甚至能看到自己在里面的倒影，然后Hal问，“你在这干什么？吃饭了。”</p><p>Gabe回答，“没什么。”然后他就站起来，跟Hal一起走回去，而且他们俩都假装什么都没发生。</p><p>那之后Jean没再出现过，Hal也没提起过他，Gabe猜他们俩没下文了，这让他感到轻松了很多，因为这样他就可以继续跟Hal呆在一起，做两个快乐的单身汉。</p><p>而Karl和Jessie则发展迅速，他甚至搬进了Jessie的房子，所以他们现在都是一起来上班了。这稍微有点诡异，但Gabe觉得他们总有一天会习惯的。</p><p> </p><p>五月里的一天，天气晴朗，阳光很好。下午两点的时候他们接到了几个攀岩爱好者的求助，其中一个人的腿受伤了，而且他们都在一个很小的岩边上，所以救援小队全员出动了，Hal还带了枪，他对之前被骗的经历记忆犹新。</p><p>不过实际上这就是一群普通的攀岩者，而且确实如他们所说被困在一个岩边上，所以他们先把Hal放下去，让他打好岩钉，然后他们把直升机停在对面一个较大的平台上，让这些人沿着缆绳滑过来。幸运的是，这群人都是老手，所以他们过去的挺顺利。Hal是最后一个，他正在装安全带的时候，一只松鼠从他头顶的岩壁上经过，并且蹬下了一些碎石和沙土，而他那会正下意识的抬头看，沙土迷了他的眼睛，然后他脚下蹒跚了一下，从悬崖边滑了下去。</p><p>Gabe的心跳可能停了几秒，他用尽了这辈子所有的自制力才没喊出来，他知道他喊出来唯一的作用就是让Hal手忙脚乱。但Hal的本能救了他，他死死的扒住了悬崖的边，但这坚持不了多久，因为他暂时看不到，所以没法往上爬，保持不动等着人来才是正确的。</p><p>Gabe几乎在他扒住崖边的瞬间就往身上装滑轮和安全带了，那条钢缆大概只有五米，而他大概爬了一辈子那么久。等到他终于爬到那边，他立刻抓住Hal的手，Hal的钉鞋在下边卡住石头，所以他们还有借力。而且，谢天谢地，那只该死的手套没打滑。</p><p>他把Hal拉上来第一件事就是把他按进怀里死死抱住，这他妈简直就像那个噩梦的现实版，但他抓住了Hal，他抓住他了，而且他永远不会让Hal掉下去。</p><p>他可能抱了有一个世纪那么久，直到他能感觉到Hal的手也慢慢交叉在他后背上，然后他把Hal从怀里拉出来，压在岩壁上，开始亲他。他头一次亲男人，而且对方还是他最好的朋友，但这感觉还不赖，或者应该说，不能他妈的更好。</p><p>Hal的浅色的薄嘴唇比他本人要柔软多了，Gabe使劲的咬了一会那一小片皮肤，然后突破了那一层堡垒。他从Hal整齐的牙齿上略过，卷住他的舌头，那甚至比他的嘴唇还要柔软，这让Gabe开始隐隐的期待Hal更多柔软的内在。</p><p>等他们分开的时候，Hal的嘴唇已经变得通红了，Gabe盯着他，然后又凑过去。但是Hal用一只手撑在了他胸前，然后他听见Hal嘶哑的声音说，“哥们，我得告诉你一件事”。他语气有点严肃，而Gabe觉得似乎被当头浇了一盆冷水，他不确定自己是不是被拒绝了——</p><p>然后Hal说，“实际上，Karl和Jessie决定把咱们俩丢在这了。”</p><p>这是真的，因为红色的直升机已经不见了，可能就在他们刚才亲的忘乎所以的时候。但这还真是挺方便的，因为反正Gabe也不急着走，所以他又凑过去，而这次Hal没拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>Jessie和Karl大概过了半小时才回来，而且还撞到他们俩在腻歪，这他妈的真是有点尴尬。但Gabe的脑子里除了把Hal拉的近点再近点之外也没什么别的念头了，他不敢相信自己竟然花了这么久才想明白这么简单的事，所以他要把浪费的时间补回来。</p><p>Jessie拿着扩音器在悬崖对面喊，“最后通牒，最后通牒，如果你们再不过来的话就自己爬回去吧。”</p><p>“她真能做出来，”Hal评价，“尤其她现在肯定恨透咱们俩了。”而Gabe表示同意，所以他们俩就赶紧滚过去了。</p><p> </p><p>回去的路上Jessie一直在嘲笑他们俩，而Karl负责笑的那部分。Gabe表情严肃的回应着Jessie，反正他本来也没多少表情，而Hal则假装在看下边的风景，就好像他没在这逛了十几年似的。</p><p>等他们回到基站的时候，Jessie最后一个出来，然后她走过来问Gabe，“所以，你的PTSD现在好了吗？”</p><p>而Gabe回答，“没问题了，我猜。”</p><p>Jessie对他露出一个真心实意的笑容，她说，“那祝你好运，Gabe。”</p><p>他回答，“你也是，”然后看着她跑到Karl身边去。</p><p>Hal从他身后走过来，拍了拍他的肩膀，并且说，“Jessie还是挺辣的，真他妈遗憾，是不是？”</p><p>而Gabe回答，“说实话，有一点，”然后他转过头，没错过Hal戏谑的表情，他接着说，“我猜她以后应该不会把马借给我了。”</p><p>然后他们俩一起大笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>